


With or Without

by novaband



Series: The Kelly Vignettes [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novaband/pseuds/novaband
Summary: In which a father and daughter get into a spat.





	With or Without

They’d been going at it for hours. Jack Kelly had lost track of the time and Kate Davis Pulitzer had all but nearly fallen asleep in her chair before a resounding thud in the room their respective Pulitzers were duking it out in caused them to leap into action and pull open the doors.

The result was . . . anticlimactic.

"For the last time, Katherine, football _isn't_ violent." Joseph Pulitzer’s voice was headache-inducing to Jack, but Kate gave him a look that made him silence himself. If he was going to have any chance of getting his blessing (which he’d discussed with Kate in the meantime), he would have to be respectable.

"It’s men tackling men over a _ball_ , Father! How is that not violent?"

Jack felt himself beam with pride; there was his redhead, blazing a fire trail. He had remembered Kate was beside him, glancing towards her to realize that she was giving the same sort of look towards her husband. Their eyes met and they started to laugh, prompting both Joe and Katherine to pause their argument and look towards them.

"What’s so funny?" They gave identical glares that made the pair laugh harder, Jack’s laughter dissolving into more of a giggle than anything else.

" _Pulitzers_!" Jack finally wheezed out, barely able to contain himself, "Ambitious to the very end."

"Can’t live with them, can’t live without them," Kate agreed, leading the giggling illustrator back into the hallway so that Katherine and her father could finish their . . . business matters.

It really didn’t take much more than a few steps for Katherine to give up and pull Jack back from her mother with a warm hug, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You agree with me, right?"

"Ace, tacklin’ boys was my upbringin’ . . ."

" _Francis_."

"I-of course I agree!"

Maybe Joe disliked Jack a little less after that. Just _maybe_.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never see Pulitzer as a bad father when it comes to Katherine. Her best interests were always in his heart . . . and besides for what happened during the strike, they seemed to have a really caring relationship.
> 
> Also, Kate and Jack bonding over their two stubborn Pulitzers seemed too perfect not to capture.


End file.
